iWant Out
by Evangelline
Summary: When Sam's dad randomly shows up, life suddenly becomes a little more complicated. Luckily she has friends like Freddie, Carly, and Spencer to help her out. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**_i_W**a**nt **Ou**t**

_Evangelline_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>y phone vibrated for the third time that night—and I didn't even have to look at it to know that it was my mom.

"Sam, aren't you gonna get that?" Carly questioned before taking another sip of her 'special' lemonade. "Maybe your mom has something really important to say."

"Nah. We just had a fight; she's probably sending me insults or something. It's cool." I paused when Carly shot me a stern and somewhat concerned glance, "I'll talk to her when I get home, Carls. We fight all the time, we make up. It's a cycle."

"Alright." She sent me a half smile just as Freddie down the stairs with his laptop in his hands.

"Nice show tonight." He commented with a grin before sitting down next to me on the couch. "I liked the banana hat bid."

"I know." I let out a light-hearted laugh, glad to push the subject of my mom and home away. "It was all Carly's idea."

"Yay me." Carly giggled. She composed herself and glanced at both Freddie and me. "I mean, it made sense since Spencer… sense since Spencer…" She laughed and composed herself before starting again, "Since Spencer was making that big banana sculpture."

"Oh yeah, how'd that turn out?" I asked before grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting on the coffee table.

"The bananas went bad before he could finish it, so he had to throw it out." She sighed, sinking a bit in her chair, "Those poor bananas."

"That stinks." Freddie nodded his head before propping his laptop up on his lap.

"What'cha doing?" I questioned with my mouth full.

"Just checking over the site. Did I tell you guys that it had a few glitches earlier this week?" Freddie's dark brown eyebrows drew together as he hit a few keys. "It normally doesn't have that many problems."

"Is it bad?" Carly moved over so she could see the computer screen.

"Nothing terrible." Freddie replied easily, hitting a few more keys. "I mean, some of the videos wouldn't show up when I clicked on the links—I already fixed that. But the background's been disappearing and some of our blogs are disappearing."

Carly and Freddie exchanged a glance before glancing over at me suspiciously. Okay, okay. I'll admit that every once and a while I hack onto Freddie's account and mess with his blogs. But I wouldn't go deleting everything.

"It wasn't me!" I assured them, and they believed me in an instant. "I wouldn't delete your blogs, I swear."

Carly and Freddie both nodded silently.

"Well, it's either a glitch or we're being hacked by someone." Freddie sighed, hitting a few more keys before turning his laptop off and shutting it. "I'll look into it tomorrow."

Carly smiled a half smile. "I wonder if they're showing any movies on TV tonight."

I grabbed the remote and clicked the television on before tossing it over to Carly. She caught it easily.

"You can pick it this time." I said, "Since I picked last week and all." Plus, I wasn't in the mood for picking movies. It took too much thought and I was too tired.

"Why don't you ever let me pick the movies we watch?" Freddie asked suddenly, crossing his arms. I poked him in the side, making him jump.

"'Cause you always pick nubby movies." I responded casually.

Freddie looked at Carly for support, but she only laughed.

"You… you do pick nubby movies." She was a bit shyer about picking on Freddie than I was. "I mean, 'Beverly Hills Chihuahua'?" She giggled again and I laughed along with her.

"That was an accident! I already told you that the movies were switched at the counter when I rented it!" He tried to defend himself, he really did.

"The freaking Chihuahua roars at the end." I leaned forward and let my chin rest in my hands. "Priceless."

"How about this?" Carly asked for our opinions as she switched to some romantic comedy.

I honestly didn't care. Spending time with Carly and the nub was usually fun no matter what we were doing. "Whatever."

"This is what I get for hanging out with girls, huh?" Freddie looked disappointed. "This is a chick flick."

"Thought you would've gotten used to watching chick flicks by now, Fredweird." I smirked and he playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

"Aw, Freddie, you know you love us." Carly's brown eyes were fixated on the screen, though, as she reached over into the bowl for some popcorn… only to get a handful of cornels. "Sam."

"Yes…?" I asked innocently.

"You finished the popcorn." Carly turned slowly to send me a scolding look.

"Yes. Yes I did." I paused as she grabbed the bowl and handed it to me. I sighed and got up. "Okay, I'll make more."

Carly smiled, pleased. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." I let a little smile cross my features as I headed inside the Shay's kitchen.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Since I was already up, I set the bowl down on the kitchen table and headed for the door.  
>"I'll get it." I said in a singsong voice, stopping in front of the door before swinging it open.<p>

Time seemed to stop at that moment. Standing right in front of me was my dad. The guy who left Melanie and me when we were little. My heart dropped and I stopped breathing.

"Who is it, Sam?" Carly's voice sounded so small and far away.

My dad opened his mouth to say something—but I panicked slammed the door in his face before he could.

I whirled around with shaking hands and both Freddie and Carly turned around from their seats on the couch to look over at me. I was stunned and I hoped to goodness that it didn't show on my face.

"Oh… You know. It was just some salesperson. Trying to sell foreign toothpaste." I said the first thing that came into my head. There was another knock. "We don't want your foreign toothpaste!" I yelled, hoping that he'd just give up and disappear.

"Foreign toothpaste?" Freddie sent me a questioning look.

I shrugged. "I'm not selling it." I tried my best to act cool and calm, but it was hard. I wanted to throw up. "I'll be back."

I turned on my heels and made my way inside the downstairs bathroom, closed the door behind me, locked it, and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Letting out a few raspy breaths, I looked through the messages my mom sent me earlier.

_'You're a turkey!'_

I rolled my eyes at the first one before looking at the next.

'_Your father came back. He found me at that sketchy coffee shop down the corner from our place.'_

I blinked. Twice.

'_I told him you're at Carly's apartment. He's coming to talk to you.'_

I calmly tucked my PearPhone inside my pocket, stood up, opened the toilet seat, and threw up.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but write an iCarly story. iLost My Mind has fueled my imagination completely. :)<strong>

**This story is rated T for a reason. There're going to be some real life issues going on... I'll try not to use a lot of curse words along the way, but one or two may slip out every once and a while if the situation suits. **

**It's a Seddie story too. They'll have a few moments as this moves along. (They're still dating, but I didn't make it obvious.)**

**One last thing. iCarly does not belong to me. Which is pretty obvious. But some people get on your case when you don't add this in, so yeah. **

**Please leave a review if you have the time to. I'd like to know if this is interesting or not. **

**-_Evangelline_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_i_W**a**nt **Ou**t**

_Evangelline_

* * *

><p><em>"Sammy? They're… they're fighting again. Please wake up…" A tearful Melanie shook her twin's shoulder gently. "I don't know what to do."<em>

_Sam, the tougher of the twins rubbed at her eyes and sighed tiredly. "There's nothing we can do, Mel." She rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow. Her next words were extremely muffled, "Just try and go back to sleep."_

_"But Sam, I can't ignore what's—"_

_The floors shook just a little as heavy objects, most likely furniture, smacked loudly against the ground downstairs. Melanie stopped talking and Sam turned and jolted upright in her bed. The sound of glass shattering followed… And then the sour sound of their parents shouting and bickering._

_Melanie's sobs worsened. "They really hate each other, don't they?"_

_Six-year-old Sam wanted to cry along with her sister, but held her tears in. She had to be strong enough to help Melanie through this. She patted the edge of her bed, inviting Melanie to sit next to her on her bed._

_Melanie plopped down on Sam's bed, wiping furiously at the salty moisture that stained her cheeks. She turned and looked at her sister with bleary eyes before encircling her arms around her._

_Sam swallowed the bile in her throat and hugged her sister back. She could feel Melanie's chest quivering against hers—and it made her want to sob even more. Her eyes were extremely watery, but none of her tears ever shed._

_More breaking glass sounded. More shouting. More furniture falling and breaking. A scream. An accusation. A comeback._

_The hours went by, the sounds continued. Melanie had fallen asleep in Sam's bed… And Sam was fed up. She was finished listening to everything._

_Sam crept out of her and Melanie's bedroom quietly, careful not to wake her sleeping sister. She made her ways towards the stairs—it almost seemed as though she was turning up the volume with a television remote every time she stepped closer. Her parent's fight was becoming clearer, she could hear what they were screaming._

_"You're terrible at raising our children!" her mother's voice bounced from wall to wall, making Sam freeze at the first stair. "I mean, just look at Sam! She's becoming a delinquent."_

_"Oh no, she takes after you! Melanie takes after me. She's careful and always thinks thoroughly before making a decision!" her dad's voice was filled with venom and Sam's heart sunk in her chest. "Sometimes I wonder if I should just take Melanie and leave."_

_"You don't mean that!" There was some cursing following that, more broken glass._

_Sam's sadness was beginning to fade and anger was taking its' place. She stormed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, where her parents were fighting. The table was overturned, some of the drawers were out of their cupboards, silverware was all over the floor, and broken glass was scattered all over the floor. She could feel the glass pricking into her feet, but didn't care a single bit._

_"Stop fighting!" She exclaimed, loud enough to stun both of her parents._

_"Sam, go back to sleep." Pam told her daughter, her voice was stiff. "Go back upstairs…"_

_"It's impossible to sleep with this noise!" Sam clenched her fists. "You're both scaring Melanie!"_

_Both parents were silent for a moment. "And you expect us to listen to you when you don't listen to us, Sam?"_

_Sam quirked her head to the side and glared at her dad. "What?"_

_"We tell you not to get in trouble and somehow you always land yourself in detention." Her father crossed his arms. "So I don't think we should be taking advice from you."_

_"She's only six! You're supposed to be the adult here!" Pam scolded her husband. She turned back to Sam. "Go upstairs, clean your feet, and tell Melanie that everything's going to be okay."_

_Sam looked at her bloodied feet and was tempted to throw up. She looked at her mother, and then at her father before tramping up the stairs. She didn't normally enjoy taking orders, but decided it'd be best for everyone if she did._

_She made her way into the upstairs bathroom and sat on the tiled floor with the first aid kit in her lap. Slowly, she removed the slivers of glass that got caught in her feet, washed the blood away with water, and bandaged them. And then she went back to her room. Melanie was hugging her knees to her chest, curled up in a little ball in the corner when she got back._

_"It's almost over, Mel. It's almost over." Sam murmured as she plopped down on her bed and glanced at her sister._

_As if on cue, the fighting suddenly worsened and a door slammed. The sound of their mother sobbing followed._

_Sam and Melanie just stared at each other solemnly. They didn't even have to ask—they simultaneously understood that their dad was gone for good. And after that we let our tears fall freely._

"Sam!" The bathroom door quivered under Carly's fist as she banged on it. "Sam!"

"Sam, open the door!" Freddie's voice followed.

"We just want to know if you're okay! C'mon, Sam!" Carly's voice was distressed, "We heard you get sick. What's the matter?"

I snapped out of my daze and wiped my mouth. I glanced at myself in a mirror and realized that I really didn't look all that great. I was just as white as a sheet. I turned the cold knob on the sink, cupped my hands underneath the running water, and splashed it on my face. I gave her head a good shake before unlocking the door and opening it to meet Carly and Freddie's worried faces.

"Everything's okay. I'm alright." I smiled weakly, "There's nothing wrong."

"Something's wrong, Sam!" Carly crossed her arms. "You can tell me."

"I… I can't." I held the side of my head with one of my hands, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. I wobbled over to the couch and sat down as black dots began to dance before my eyes. I waited for a moment and everything was clear again. Carly and Freddie sat on either side of me.

"Was it something you ate?" Freddie inquired, in no rush to make me spill what was wrong. Sure, he was worried, but he seemed to understand a little better than Carly did that it took a little more time for me to admit something that was wrong.

"No, it was nothing I ate…" I leaned back and closed my eyes. "That guy at the door…"

"Did the thought of foreign toothpaste make you want to throw up?" Carly crossed her arms.

"No! No, Carls." I couldn't help but laugh. "No… It wasn't a guy selling foreign toothpaste at the door."

"Then who was it?" Freddie asked with ease, setting a hand on my shoulder. Normally I'd playfully glare at him and tease him about something like that, but right now it was soothing enough that I didn't push him away.

"My dad."

The room was silent for so long that I could hear the clock on the wall ticking.

Carly, Freddie, and I all lacked a parental figure of some sort—we never really talked much about them. Sure, they were my best friends and they already knew that my dad left home… But they were never informed of the details.

"Is it bad that he's back?" Freddie was the first one to form words after that somewhat heavy silence.

"Well… I wouldn't say that my dad was a really pleasant guy to be around." I shrugged before looking at my hands, which were settled in my lap.

"Do you know why he's back?" Carly asked gently.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the 'p'. "My mom texted me and told me that he wanted to come talk to me… But I didn't really let him talk."

"He's been gone for eleven years now, right? Maybe he came to rebuild a relationship with his family." Carly suggested sweetly. She liked to look on the bright side of the situation.

"I don't see why he would, though. He hated my mom and me. The only person he really ever cared for was Melanie." I muttered.

"Sam, hate's such a strong word…" Carly started—but I couldn't let her finish.

"He would say nasty things to me… And he didn't treat my mom that well either." I sighed, "My mom and I do fight a lot… But things were kind of better without him."

The room fell into silence once more.

"I think I should go home and talk to my mom…" I turned to Carly as I got up. "You mind if I spend the night here if things get messy?"

"You know you're welcome here, Sam." Carly smiled at me encouragingly.

I smiled back at her and headed for the door.

"Sam, wait." I turned at the sound of Freddie's voice. He placed his hands on my hips and gave me a quick kiss. I smirked and he smiled. "You know, for good luck."

"You're such a nub." I poked his nose before turning the doorknob. "But thanks."

"I'll call you later." He nodded.

"Kay." And with that, I left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank those of you who reviewed and favorited this story, I really appreciate the support and feedback I've received! Hopefully the flashback segment of this chapter wasn't entirely cliche. I know the Seddie moments have been a little vague, but they'll have their scenes in later chapters. <strong>

**School starts tomorrow. D: I may or may not have enough time to update on a weekly basis. **

**iCarly does not belong to me.**

**Review if you've got the time! I love hearing feedback and I'm very willing to improve my writing. **

**-Evangelline**


End file.
